A Human Child
by sciencebaby45
Summary: The sequel to "A Human Wife" where Rose and the Doctor go through the Chameleon Arch turning the Doctor into a human. After Rose and John Smith spent three months married with the added complication of Rose having a baby what will happen next? The moment the Doctor and Rose thought their relationship was over, is it really?


**Hey guys, for the Holiday Season I have a surprise! A sequel to A Human Wife!**

 **If you remember I posted the story "A Human Wife" a while back and if you want to reread it please do! Please read that first, as this story won't really make sense without reading it first.**

 **So please read on and continue!**

After the Beach

Rose didn't remember anything that had happened after the Doctor's form had vanished in front of her on Bad Wolf Bay. She didn't feel anything, simply _couldn't_ feel anything. Everything was a haze around her. She couldn't think, for if she let her mind wander for just a moment, she would surely break again. She was alone and it was impossible for the Doctor to come back. She would never see him again.

"Rose, are you awake?" Jackie called, slamming Rose's door open as she loudly ambled into the room and settled on the edge of her bed. She sat there, holding two mugs of tea, acting like that beverage would somehow help.

Ignoring her mother, Rose buried herself deeper under the covers and closed her eyes again. It was perfectly ironic, of course, that her bed sheets were so much different than what they were in the TARDIS or at the Powell Estates. At Pete's mansion (she still couldn't bring herself to call it home) her sheets were pitch black and perfectly matched her mood.

"Rose Marion Tyler!" Jackie yelled this time, pulling the covers off of the pajama-clad Rose. "You do realize it has been a whole week and you haven't left this bed yet, don't you?"

"I don't care, Mum," Rose whispered. "Please, can you just let me be?" Rose continued, her eyes filling with the now ever-present tears as she spoke. "I can't face it, Mum. I can't go out there and pretend to be happy now. I just can't and it is killing me. Literally killing me."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but you need to face the reality of this situation," Jackie said, her voice confident as her face softened and she sat down next to her daughter on the excessively large bed. Then again, everything in this house was ornate. "The Doctor isn't going to come back. He just isn't. And you sitting her wallowing in self-pity isn't helping anyone. In fact, if it is doing anything at all it is hurting everyone who loves you in _this_ universe. I'm sure this isn't how the Doctor would want you to be. He would want you to fight on and have a fantastic life, whether he was there or not."

Rose's face scrunched up like she was trying not to cry as she took a few deep breaths. "I'm not daft you know. I am well aware that I'm trapped here, forced to live day after day without him and it sucks, Mum. I don't care what he would've wanted at the moment, I just want _him_."

"Sweetheart, I understand how you feel, I really do," Jackie explained, attempting to rearrange Rose's nest of blonde tangles into something resembling hair. "I went through the same thing when I lost Pete, but I got up and kept on, Rose. And that is what you either need to choose to do right now or I will be behind you forcing you to move each and every day until you learn how to do it on your own."

"But dad was dead, Mum," Rose whispered, plopping back down onto her welcoming bed. "The Doctor is still alive out there and he is alone, Mum."

Jackie understood that she wasn't going to get anywhere that way so got up and quickly vacated the room. Rose leaned back with her face devoid of expression, pleased that she had won this argument with her mother. However when she heard footsteps returning to her room she let out a groan and covered her head with the covers, hoping that it was Pete or a passing maid so that she could be left alone.

"I think this is all I need to do, Rose," Jackie exclaimed, walking into the room again with a grin on her face and Clara in her arms. "C'mon sweetheart, your baby needs you right now."

Rose's face dropped completely at seeing Clara again and sat up in the bed automatically, reaching out her arms for her daughter. Jackie let out a sigh of relief as she settled the now one-month old baby into Rose's care. "Oh, my Clara," Rose murmured, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the baby's eyes peek open a bit. "Mummy's so sorry."

"Good thing that she is bottle fed with formula," Jackie mumbled, fixing the blanket around the baby. "You are lucky Clara had so many people looking after her, but she needs her mother now, Rose. You understand, don't you?"

"Mum," Rose muttered, not lifting her eyes from the waking child. "Can you please go talk to Pete or something? I really want to be alone right now."

Thankfully Jackie followed Rose's orders and made her way out of the room. At her departure, Rose stiffly rose out of the bed and shuffled out into the hallway. After this, Rose decided, she was in much need of a shower, or perhaps a bubble bath. Sighing at the thought, Rose pushed open the nursery door and hesitantly stepped inside. It was hard to be in this room because when she had first arrived, she had refused to decorate it, so confident she had been that she would see the Doctor again. But her mum had insisted and eventually Rose relented and helped paint the room. It was beautiful, that was obvious when you walked inside. The walls were white at the moment and probably would never be painted now, but the rest of the room was finished. The ceiling was full of glow in the dark stars that could never compete with the real ones, but would have to do now. All of the furniture, a small crib and a few chests and chairs, was the same bright blue as the TARDIS.

Blowing a hair out of her face, Rose settled into the rocking chair next to the bed with Clara on her lap. By now Clara was completely awake, but she hadn't made a sound yet. She cocked her head to the side as if she was confused and her dark brown eyes, eyes that were an exact replica of the Doctor's gazed back at Rose with more intensity than the ten pound body should. She had a little bow headband on her head, but Rose quickly tore it off to study her closer. Clara's hair was blonde at the moment, but that didn't mean it would stay that way when she grew up. However, it seemed as if she had inherited her dad's full head of hair because Rose was sure she had never seen a month old baby with as much hair as Clara. The rest of her was flawlessly pink and simply perfect to Rose's eyes.

"Have you missed your mummy, Clara?" Rose asked, leaning down and bopping Clara on the nose as she spoke. The baby of course didn't respond, but let out a gurgle that Rose couldn't help but fuss over. "Oh, you have, haven't you, sweetheart? Don't worry, your mummy is never going to leave you again. I promise that I'll always be there for my little Clara."

Apparently Clara did not agree because at that moment the baby opened her little mouth and let out a loud wail, squeezing her eyes shut as her tiny fists flailed about. Rose's eyes flew open in shock, she had forgotten how loud Clara was when she cried and that made her feel even worse. Cooing softly to Clara, Rose rocked the baby for several seconds as she tried to figure out what was wrong. According to the schedule, Clara had eaten less than an hour ago and couldn't possibly be hungry and had just woken up from a nap. Her diaper was clean and nothing else seemed to be wrong and Rose was on the verge of calling her mother in for help when several minutes had passed by with no avail. However, Rose suddenly had an epiphany and realized exactly what was wrong. It wasn't her voice that Clara wanted, it was the Doctor's. How many times had he talked to her while she was in the womb? Too many for Rose to remember and she just instinctively knew that was what Clara was crying for. Even though her daughter had never met the Doctor she still missed him, yearned for him to come back. She remembered, she knew his voice. Rose worried her lower lip, willing herself not to cry and upset her daughter even more. So Rose sucked in a deep breath and started to sing to Clara. It was a lullaby that the Doctor always sung to her, saying that it was perfect for his daughter, but never told Rose where he had first heard the words. The song told a story about a little girl who grew up dreaming of the clouds and the man who lived among them. Whenever she was sad, the girl would go outside and talk to the sky, just knowing that the mysterious man would hear her and she always felt better when she did that. The last few lines of the song said that one night, when the fog lowered, she finally saw the man she had always dreamt about and she joined him on the cloud for the rest of her life. While Rose sung the familiar melody to Clara the child calmed down until she was silent and smiling by the time Rose finished singing. Even though it wasn't the Doctor's voice like she was used to, it was enough familiarity that it calmed Clara down.

"Thank you, Clara. I know you aren't used to me singing your lullaby to you, it'll have to do," Rose whispered as she kissed Clara's forehead and settled her back onto her lap. "You are such a good baby so far, sweetheart. I'm sorry I haven't been a good mummy, but mummy has just been sad about daddy."

Rose was surprised when Clara let out a coo when she said the word daddy. The moment Rose stopped speaking a slight grimace had filled the baby's face.

"You remember daddy, yeah?" Rose began. She was quite content right now no matter how much she missed the Doctor she had Clara. And the baby was perfect and she loved her more than she could ever imagine was possible and here she was, asking as much as a baby could to hear about her father. "Of course you do, he used to talk to you all the time. One time mummy got so mad at daddy and wouldn't talk to him for a whole day," Rose said, glancing down to check that Clara was still awake before she continued. "You see, daddy wanted to take me to go get ice cream at what he thought was a safe planet that was famous for the best frozen treats in all the galaxies. You were in my tummy then and apparently you wanted ice cream too because that was all mummy could think about. Anyway, when I was halfway through my banana split something happened. Apparently there was a trap door under daddy's chair because that opened up and he fell into the pit down there and I was left sitting at the table with my mouth full of ice cream. Long story short, I ended up in front of a crowd about to get sacrificed because pregnant women were sacred goddesses on that planet that would appease the wrath of the gods for centuries if they were sacrificed. Mummy was so scared because my little Clara was there with me and I couldn't let anything happen to you and daddy hadn't been seen since he fell into the pit. Of course daddy came flying in the _last_ second and saved us, but I thought he had been cutting it close, especially since he had put his daughter in danger. So mummy told him she wasn't going to talk to him again, but late the next afternoon daddy said that if I wouldn't talk to him then he would talk to you. It's safe to assume I couldn't stay mad at him when he put his face right up on my stomach and started telling you stories for a full four hours before I talked to him again."

Rose let out a laugh at that perfect moment in time that had so quickly been taken away from her. Clara was still wide awake and latched her tiny fist onto one of Rose's finger and acted as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. Rose picked Clara up and held the baby close against her chest, knowing that she only felt whole again when Clara was with her. And that no matter how much it had hurt, she loved Clara so much and was worth everything just to hold her.

"Tell you what, I'm going to tell you something right now and I don't want you to ever forget it," Rose whispered to her daughter. This is what she needed right now. "No matter what anyone ever tells you, this is the truth. Your daddy is the most amazing man I've ever met and I will love him until the day I die. Except there is so much more to him than that, he is so important, Clara. You have no idea how many planets and galaxies sing praises of your daddy for saving them and they will until the end of time. Because he is the Doctor. Don't you forget his name, Clara because it is etched into history forever, just not this universe's. Just know that he is in another universe saving the world and he would give it all up to come get us, but he can't. Don't ever say he didn't want you because you have no idea how much he loved you and he never met you. Because I lost him, we both did, before you were born. And he tried, I know he did. He did everything he could to get us back, but he _couldn't_ , but that doesn't mean he loves us any less. But mummy is here now and I always will be and just know if daddy could, he would be right here next to you telling you this too."

It was then that Rose stopped, wondering how much more she could say before she broke. Because she was broken now and wasn't sure if she would be able to mend up because she didn't have her Doctor with her.

However, Rose swallowed through the hesitation and continued on talking to the little girl. "Your daddy travels in a blue police box through time and space. And that box, oh Clara, that box, it's more wonderful than you could ever imagine and I am so sorry that you will never get to experience it, not able to use the little nursery it made for you. But it's still there and I'm sure the Doctor will keep it there for the rest of time, just waiting for his little girl to come back to him," Rose blinked back the tears, here is where it would get hard for her. "He is ancient and he is burned throughout the universe. He thinks he is running away, Clara, but we know better, don't we? He isn't running _away_ , he is running to save the world, not destroy it. And you know what I never told him, what I really think about that box. It contains what is left after everything else is lost, after the fear and pain escapes, it holds hope. Because that is what the Doctor is to me, he is hope. He knows that nothing is more important than having a hand to hold and I always will now," Rose stuttered, looking down at her finger still enclosed in Clara's fist. "He gave me _you_ , Clara and that is more precious than all of the stars in the sky. Don't ever forget that, don't let anyone convince you that you aren't special. Because that is what your daddy does, what he _really_ does besides saving the world more times than I can remember. He takes people on a journey and shows them that they can be a hero. That they are important, that they are loved in their darkest moments. No matter how insignificant anyone may feel, they will always be enough in the Doctor's eyes."

When Rose glanced down again she saw that Clara was sound asleep again. It was no wonder, Jackie had woken her up halfway through her nap and then Rose had talked to her and rocked her back to sleep. Rose took a moment to stare at her daughter, it still seemed surreal to her to have this little baby in her arms that was _hers._

With that thought in mind, Rose cuddled her baby closer to her and simply sat in the silence only broken by Clara's soft sleeping murmurs. Rose let herself slowly fall asleep then with her eyes free of tears and a small smile on her face.

…

Rose woke up with a start when she felt someone touch her arms. "Doctor?" she mumbled before she opened her eyes, just begging to wake up in a reality where he was there with her.

"Sorry I work you, sweetheart," Jackie whispered, her eyes filling with sadness when she saw her daughter's eyes fill with unyielding pain as they slowly opened. As if to emphasize her point, Jackie closed her mouth and continued with her task of picking up Clara.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Rose asked, still halfway asleep as she tightened her grip on Clara.

"I was just going to move her to the crib so you could sleep longer," Jackie explained as she took in her daughter's disheveled appearance. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Jackie continued, hoping she wouldn't offend Rose. "Or you could take a shower, would you like to do that? It might help."

Jackie was honestly surprised when Rose stood up and lightly placed Clara into her crib on her own. "I think I'm going to go take a bath," Rose murmured as she rubbed her raw eyes. "Can you make sure that Clara is okay until then? I want to go out afterwards."

"Out?" Jackie asked with perhaps a bit too much surprise in her face because Rose sent her a harsh glare. "You haven't left your bed for a week and now you want to leave the mansion? I'm sure Pete would like to see you first."

"He's as Torchwood, right?" Rose gulped. She knew that Torchwood was different here, but she was still reluctant to trust them. After all, they were the reason she was trapped here without the Doctor. "That's where I am going, I have some unfinished business I need to discuss with them."

Apparently Jackie didn't agree with Rose as she let out a loud sigh of annoyance. "Rose, I don't think that is wise."

"Mother, I can do what I want," Rose stated, already halfway out of the room. "I am a grown woman with a child of my own now and I _will_ make my own decisions."

Leaving the room before Jackie could respond, Rose went to go take her much-needed bath. It wouldn't take away her pain, but it would be just enough so that she could leave the house and do what she needed to do.

…

After a very long and relaxing bubble bath Rose put more effort in her appearance than she had in months. The first few months she had been in this universe she had been pregnant and rarely cared what she looked like. It was hard at first to live here and watch her mum fall in love with Pete again, but it made her happy. A week before she had Clara, Jackie and Pete had gotten married at a quaint little church, but that didn't mean the press didn't hear about it. Pete was a very wealthy man after all and the press was very interested in how his pregnant daughter and his wife who was supposed to have died showed up.

Once that was done, Rose was relieved when she went into the nursery and saw Clara still asleep in her crib. She didn't understand how the baby could fall asleep so quickly during the day and then spend most of the night exercising her lungs. "Come on, we are going to go see granddad now," Rose whispered. She knew that she didn't have to bring Clara, she just felt like it was very important that she come with her. After all, she wasn't sure if she could handle walking into Torchwood without Clara in her arms.

With that thought in mind Rose was able to leave the mansion without encountering her mother and was surprised when she saw the car she had taken to driving waiting for her outside the front door. Apparently her mum wasn't going to be difficult about this, Rose thought as she strapped Clara into the car seat in the back. If she would have seen herself two years ago she would have laughed at herself for sure. She was actually carrying a bright pink diaper bag and didn't seem a bit embarrassed by that fact.

"Rose Tyler here to meet with Pete Tyler," Rose said into the intercom in order to gain admission into Torchwood.

It didn't take long before she was through security and standing in front of the doors that led into Torchwood's true purpose dealing with aliens. Rose shifted Clara a bit in her arms and stared at the doors, hoping to get the strength to shove them open.

However, Rose didn't have a chance to try herself because at that moment the doors were flung open, narrowly missing Rose's foot. "Rose Tyler," a tall and ridiculously thin woman with short black hair said with a hint of a Cockney accent. "Welcome to Torchwood."

 **Here is the first chapter! Every other chapter will alternate between the Doctor's and Rose's perspective. Think that sounds good?**

 **Any comments? I'd love to hear what you lovely people think!**


End file.
